Dangerous Love
by D-MINI-Q
Summary: -AU- Maka Albarn is a top assassin at the DWMA. Soul Eater Evans is a young musician that moved from New York City to Death City. What will happen when they meet each other at a café? What will happen when she starts to fall in love with him? Can she simply kill him or will her love for him stop her? Which path will she choose? T for language. R&R!
1. Prologue: Part 1

"You all understand the mission that has been assigned to you, correct?" asked the tall male figure in a black cloak. In front of him were three smaller figures of different genders at which simultaneously nod as an answer for the previous asked question.

One figure to the far right was a very muscular male with bright blue hair in the shape of a star. He is known as Black Star. The other figure standing on the far left was lean – but not as much as the male to the right – male with jet black hair save for the three stripes of white in the left side of his head. His name is Death the Kidd. The last figure in the middle is an ashy-blond female with two pigtails tied on either side of her head, which is currently standing tall and confident for she is the leader of the two. Her name is Maka Albarn.

* * *

~Dangerous Love~

Prologue: Part 1

* * *

"Okay, here's the plan. Black Star and I will go undercover dress as students of the school while you, Kidd, will pretend to be the son of the district and keep the principle occupied while Black Star will wait for the signal to pull the school's fire alarm. When the alarm goes off all the students and faculty members exit the building to a clearing of the football or baseball field. Kidd, you are stay with the principle at all times. Black Star, you will take the part of the school at the baseball field and look for the kishin there and I will take the other side of the school with the football field. You are not to eliminate them. You are just expected to brush pass them while placing the tracking device on them without detection. Everyone got their positions?" asked the green-eyed Maka, only to receive nodding's from both her team. "Alright, let's go."

- # * * * # -

"Maka to Kidd, do you have your target in sight?" asked the team leader, who is dressed in a female school uniform wearing ebony wig and dark blue contacts, waiting for her 'go' in the girls' bathroom, which is empty besides her.

"Kidd to Maka, I got my target in sight. Standby and wait for my 'go'." She heard the voice of her black hair team member who was wearing a brown wig and chestnut color contacts, ring in her ear from within the ear piece she was wearing. Maka waited patiently listening to the conversation between her friend and the principle. When she heard them stop talking, she waited a little longer before Kidd gave her the 'go' signal.

"Black Star, pull the alarm." She said to her childhood friend who was on the other side of the school waiting in the boys' bathroom, wearing a blond wig and crystal blue contacts.

"I got it." He responded back right before the whole school's students and staff members were exiting out of their classroom in chaos caused by the fire alarms.

"Show time." Said Maka, before walking out of the bathroom to join the other chaotic students misbehave while the teachers and staff were failing at trying to calm them down. She could hear screaming and yelling coming from her ear piece having her believe that Black Star and Kidd are too, in the chaos of the school. "Let's try and find the kishin here before the school finds out there is no actual fire and turn off the alarms." Said Maka, getting back a "on it" from Black Star and a "right" from Kidd. She looks around for the kishin that they were assigned to track down. She looks and looks until her gaze is fixed on a student who looks board out of his mind. Maka squint her eyes slightly to see a tattoo of an eye printed on the kid's wrist. "I found him." Maka says loud enough to where only Black Star and Kidd can hear from her ear piece. She walks around the yelling students to try and place the tracking device on him from behind. She pretends to look interested in what happing around her and 'accidently' bumps into the student. She says a quick, "sorry" and continued walking like it never happened.

"Are you getting the signal, Kidd?" The temporarily ebony hair female asked, but only got static for a bit until she could hear his voice.

"Yep, but Black Star said that he found a kishin in his area too." Responded the brown wigged, Kidd. This left Maka confused, because they were told that there was only supposed to be one kishin at the school, not two. "I'm just as confused as you are, Maka." Kid said to his leader, knowing that she was mostly likely over thinking things over, again.

"This doesn't make any sense. We all were told that there was one. There was not supposed to be two. This could jeopardized our whole plan and give us all away." replied Maka.

"Maybe father made a mistake? We'll ask him about it when we return." said Kidd, knowing that his father had some explaining to do after all of this.

"Yea, let's move out. We got the bugs on the kishins. Now let's head back to the DWMA and see where they hide out is." Maka finally said to both Black Star and Kidd before disappearing from the chaotic school undetected.

* * *

A/N: This story is now revised! Yea! I this story over again and by the end of the first chapter, I had no idea what I was thinking. I thought about deleting it, but then I read the reviews I got on it and they inspired me to continue! :D So here we are! With a better chapter and a less few grammar mistakes, I think... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to tune in next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters!


	2. Prologue: Part 2

"We're moving?" asked a rather angry albino teenager towards his mother who was currently taping the opening of a moving box.

"That is what I said." The older woman said to her youngest son, Solomon Evans, or just Soul. "Your father and I got another offering in a different city, called…Now what was the name of it, again?" His mother said mostly to herself while facing her son in thought.

"Death City." Answer her eldest son, Wesley Evans, but prefers to be called Wes for short. Wes just came back from the putting another box in the moving truck. "Never heard of it, but I looked it up and it seems that it's located in Nevada. It must be interesting."

"And when were you going to tell me exactly?" asked Soul, getting more angry about the fact his family keep this big secret from him.

"We wanted to tell you, but we knew how you were. We know that you would decline and rebel against going, so we decided to keep it from you." His mother, told him. Soul didn't even want to look at anyone so he just turned around with his back facing them and went up to soon to be old room.

"On the bright side, at least he his last night in New York at his friend's house." Wes said trying to cheer up his upset mother.

"That's enough Wes; just help me pack the rest of the things. Your father will be home in a few hours and we still have a lot more packing to do." replied his mother before she went to the kitchen to start another box.

"Alright mom." Wesley whispered to himself, before picking up the box that his mother just got finish closing up with tape and putting in the truck with the rest of their belongs.

* * *

~Dangerous Love~

Prologue: Part 2

* * *

Soul went to his room to sulk, but when he opened his door, all of his thing were already pack and in boxes. The only things that weren't in boxes were his bare bed, a drawer-less dresser, his desk, and his empty selves.

"I can't believe it. When did they have time to do this?" Soul asked no one in particular, but could guess that they packed it all when he was spending the night at his friend's house. Groaning, Soul went to lay down on bare bad that's not even resting on the bed frame. "Probably already in the truck." voiced Soul before falling into a relaxing slumber.

- # * * * # -

Walking up the steps of an academy named the DWMA, were three figures that just returned from their mission.

"I still think that your dad should put in an escalator. Those are just way too many steps to walk." complained a now blue hair male, properly known as Black Star.

"You're the one that goes running and trains hard every day to be strongest and fastest; yet walking up these stairs is a challenge for the 'Great Star'! I'm truly shocked." Kidd said with his natural black hair and white stripes, in sarcasm towards Black Star.

"I am the 'Great Star' and I will soon be GOD himself! So you can start bowing down to me now and I might let you be my right hand servant!" Yelled Black Star, who stopped and is now pointing to the sky with his index finger.

"Wow, what a honor." said Kidd with dry sarcasm in his voice and rolling his eyes in the process. He turned his head to his leader, Maka noticing how she hasn't said a word since the mission from the school. "Hey Maka, what's eating at you?" Kidd said pulling Maka out of the trance she was in. She stopped to face Kidd and now Black Star was looking at her was concern on his face. It was unusual for Maka to be quiet even when Black Star was being an idiot. She would normally yell at him to be quiet or do one of her infamous, Maka-Chops, but nothing came out. She saw the worry and concern, so she decided to put them at ease and smile at them.

"Nothing, I was just deep in thought. That's all." She said, before turning on her heels and continuing to walk to their destination. Both males turned to face each other before Black Star said something about, "woman and their time of the month".

- # * * * # -

"Soul… Soul honey… Soul wake up." His mother said to her son while nudging him awake. Soul slowly opened his eyes, waking from his dreamless dream, only to see his mother looking down at him. "Oh good, you're up! Your father is home and there's some fast food on downstairs. Wes and your father will be up to take down that bed. We will be leaving shortly." His mother said, while walking out of his use to be bedroom. Soul looked around to see that all of his belongs in boxes were gone along with his dresser, desk, selves, and now soon bed. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room without looking back. He headed downstairs to see his dad on the phone talking about the arrangements, his brother taking the last of the boxes, and his mother nowhere in sight at the moment.

"…That is correct….Yes…For a couple of nights…..of course…we will pay for any extra nights that we spend there…thank you…good day sir." Was all Soul could hear from his father's conversation with whoever was on the other line. "Delores, I made the reservations."

His mother comes back from wherever she went off to and smiles at her husband. "That's great. Everything seems packed except for Soul's bed. Why don't' men do that while Soul finishes eating." Delores says. Soul just continues to eat his burger and fries while his father and brother go upstairs. Once he's done eating he goes outside and throws away his trash and turns to face the house that he once lived in.

"Good-bye New York." said Soul before turning around to heading towards the vehicle that will take him far away from his home.

* * *

A/N: Wow, time does sure fly! I think that I finally found how I'm gonna do my plot! Can't wait to start typing it out! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the next one! By the way, if any of you have any questions about any of the chapters, I will more than happy to help you out. Maybe, there are other people who don't understand it as well, so don't be shy to tell me! See ya!

Disclaimer: I don't any character from Soul Eater or Soul Eater its self!


End file.
